Yours Forever
by aQuatix
Summary: Surprises are fun for a birthday gift. TxF hints of MxR


**Yours Forever…**

Disclaimer : I really hate this part -_- 

Warning : OOC, pointlessness, and most importantly… SHONEN AI!!! XDDD 

*** 

Fuji sighed contentedly as he plopped on his bed. _Tezuka is home… _That's what he thought. A small smile crept up his face when he saw a ring he had on his necklace. It was from Tezuka. The captain gave him before leaving for Germany. It was so sweet of him, that beautiful ring made him feel better every time he missed his lover whom he wanted to spend his birthday with. Yes, his lover, though Tezuka never said it out loud. It's just the way he is. Fuji never minds, but… 

_I wish he could say it even once…_

"Aniki! Tadaima! " His brother's voice stopped his train of thoughts. 

"Oh, Yuuta… Okaeri." He was then, back with his usual smile. 

"Ne, aniki, about this Sunday…" 

"Hmm? You mean my birthday? I… dunno. I'll talk to Tezuka first." 

"Tezuka all the time…" Yuuta shrugged. He just knew how much his brother loves the captain. Not that he mind though. 

"Hahaha" The conversation ended with the sound of Fuji's cell phone. 

"Tezuka…" Yuuta grinned at this. 

_"…Shuusuke, gomen I… I have to go back to Germany soon." _

"Heh?" His eyes snapped open, making Yuuta shocked. "But… why?" 

_"Sorry, I have to do the final check up. The doctor had just called me." _

"When is it?" _Please… not before my birthday. _

_"It's on Saturday night."_

" Can't it wait?" He asked and hoped so badly. "I-I mean until Sunday…?" 

_"…" _

"I guess… you can't, ne?" He smiled weakly. Next to him, Yuuta looked at him concernedly. Something's wrong, he thought. 

_"Gomen, Shuusuke…" _

"Daijoubu. I'm gonna miss you. Ja…" He said in a bitter tone. _I'm gonna miss you so badly… Kunimitsu. _

_"Thanx for your understanding. Ja…" _They both hung up. 

Fuji sighed wearily while his dear otouto tried his best to cheer him up. It was no use. The latter only smiled and said that he's okay, unconsciously holding the ring on his necklace. But he was not, and Yuuta knew it perfectly. He asked him to leave him a while. For this, Yuuta just can't say no. 

"Aniki…" 

*** 

"Shuusuke…" Tezuka could feel it. The tensai was so disappointed, but he had to do this. He hated seeing him sad, but he really wanted to give him something special. And for this, he had to lie. So, the next thing he did was to dial Atobe's number.

"Moshi-moshi-" 

_"Hai, what can this Atobe-sama do for you?" _Came his usual arrogant voice. And at the end of the line, Tezuka sweatdropped. 

"Atobe, it's me, Tezuka."

"Ah, Tezuka desu ne? It's rather unusual for you to call me. So, how can I offer you my help?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find a private lounge I can hire for-" 

"Ooh, lounge ka?? You want the one with a minibar and karaoke? Or maybe even dance floor?"

"Just, the best one, please." He started to rub his temple. 

"Sou ka? Ja, kono ore-sama ni makasete! Until next time!" He hung up. 

"H-hai…" The bespectacled blinked twice. _Was it a good decision after all? _

The two spent the rest of the day with hearts full of anxiety. Fuji locked himself inside his room and came out only for dinner, still with a fake smile on his face. In the other hand, a particular captain sighed as thoughts of a certain prodigy kept appearing on his mind. As for Yuuta, he didn't know what's actually going on here. He wanted to ask his brother, but he reconsidered it again.

*** 

The next day, the bright sunray woke the tensai up. Another day had started. And surely, he'd be meeting Tezuka at school. 

"Tezuka…" He surpressed his tears and replaced it with a smile instead. 

"Aniki, I think we're gonna be late!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ah, Yuuta. Ohayou." He smiled. "Let's go then." 

"Demo, asa gohan-" 

"Ii yo. I don't feel like eating today." That smile really made Yuuta's heart clench. 

At school, Eiji greeted him as usual. People hardly notice if he's hiding something with that smile of his. Everyone but Tezuka… 

"Nyaaa! I forgot to do the history homework! Fuji, please lend me yours!" . 

"Huh? Is there any homework?" 

"You also forgot? Fuji, are you sick? You usually don't forget things." 

"No, Eiji. I'm okay, just…" 

"Mou, why don't you go to the clinic?" 

Fuji knew that this conversation wouldn't end unless he do as his friend said. So, to the clinic he went. Too bad noone's there but… 

"Tezuka…?" 

"Fuji? Are you not feeling well?" 

"Just a little bit dizzy. Where's sensei?" 

"She went outside to see the principal. She asked me to fill her place for a while." 

"Sou ka… How's your arm?" 

"It's fine." 

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "Ja, I'm going back to class." 

"I'm okay now." 

"…" The taller boy wished that he could reach that lithe body and hold him close in his arms. But for now, he had to restrain himself from doing that. _Mou sukoshi dake…_

"Tezuka-kun, you may go back to your class now." 

"Hai, sensei. Excuse me." 

The tensai kept letting out a constant sigh. His best friend, Eiji kept telling him to go home and take a rest, but the forementioned refused to do so. Everytime he meets the captain, he forced a smile, but he failed most of the time. Tezuka, he could always see through his smiles. He even skipped the club activity that day, saying that he wasn't feeling well. 

"Gomen, minna. I'm not feeling well." 

"Fuji, you should've gotten home earlier." Eiji wailed. 

"Maa, Fuji, it's okay, just take a good rest." Ooishi, who looked like a mother then, told him. 

Fuji only chuckled. He took a final glance at the captain who wasn't looking at him. With a deep sigh, he left the court, straight to his house. 

"Tadaima…" He said wekly. 

"Aniki? Okaeri." 

"Yuuta, you've come home this soon?" 

"Yeah, there was some kind of teacher's meeting or so." 

"Sou ka? Hmm… have ou had lunch?" 

"Nope. Nee-san told us to go eat outside since there's nothing to eat here." 

"Let's go then. I'll get changed first." (aqua: u know, I really wanna sneak at him! XDD *hide from 'someone's' death glare* ouch! .) 

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you outside." Yuuta was partly glad to see that smile upon his brother's face. But was it really a genuine smile? 

*** 

Tezuka didn't spoil this chance. He told the whole team in a so-called meeting about his 'special plan' for February 29th, of which he'd been asking for Ooishi's advices. Of course, the gang agreed about this. And with that, he called Atobe to make an appointment. Atobe said that he had a free time that evening, so they would be meeting at the decided place by then. 

"Yo, Tezuka! What is it you want me to come for?" He said with his usual victorious smirk. 

"Atobe, is this the lounge we're talking about?" _Seems quite expensive. _

"Right! This is the best one I can come up to, as you demanded. How about taking a closer look?" Atobe invited him inside. Afar from that place, Fuji saw them walked in together. This resulted misunderstanding. Yuuta, who was with him, followed the direction of his brother's gaze. Suddenly, he felt an urge to punch a certain green-haired for making his dear brother sad. (aqua: fyi, this is NOT a fujicest fic. XD) 

"Aniki…" He turned to look at his brother who was currently eating his lunch. 

"…He's got to have some business with Atobe." He said with a pained smile. 

"I'll talk to him!" Yuuta stood up abruptly. (aqua: I repeat, this is no fujicest fic!) 

"No! Don't…" The tensai stopped him. "I'll talk to him later." 

"But-" 

"No buts. You heard me, Yuuta." His eyes shone dangerously, making Yuuta shivered involuntarily. 

"Hai…" And he finally obeyed. 

"Good, now let's go, shall we?" He was again, back with his usual smile. 

Yuuta could only nodded and followed his brother. In his mind, there were so many questions left unanswered. Like, how can his aniki smile all the time? How could he hide his feelings perfectly? How could he not let him talk to Tezuka? Even, how could he fall for the cold captain of all people? Fuji is so weird indeed. But that unique beauty never fails to enchant people. Yuuta himself must also admit that he was just perfect. 

The two siblings then, walked home silently. Along the way, Yuuta noticed that his brother was really not okay. He's definitely not focusing on the way. They took the wrong way home. Fuji kept sighing all along. And for that, Yuuta made sure that Tezuka's gonna explain the whole thing. 

*** 

"Ja, is this fine with you?"

"Hai, you have my gratitude. 

"No problem." Atobe parted his hair elegantly. "Ja, I'll be going for now." He walked away. 

Tezuka too, went home with a feeling of satisfactory. This would be a nice party for his beloved, he thought. Little did he know that Fuji mistook the whole situation. In the other hand, the prodigy found himself stopping in front of the captain's very house. Yuuta was way too concerned about him to tell him that he took the wrong way home. Of course, the three met and the evening breeze blew calmly… 

"Shu- Er, Fuji…?" Tezuka stopped in tracks. 

"Te-Tezuka?" Fuji himself seemed a bit surprised as well. 

"You took the wrong way home, aniki. You were spacing out." Yuuta stated. 

"Was I? Then, shall we go home now, Yuuta?" And again, he smiled. 

"Wait, Fuji! Is there something wrong?" Tezuka asked full of concern just when he caught a small circular object dangling on Fuji's neck. 

"Nothing. Oh, right, please give my best regards to Atobe, will you?" 

"Eh?" _Could it be that he…? And why isn't he wearing the ring I gave him?_

"Aniki!" He threw a glare at Tezuka's direction before following his brother. 

"Ja, sayonara…" He left Tezuka as he touched the previously mentioned ring along with a painful smile on his features. 

The usually cold captain suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. _He's not turning back._ It seemed that Fuji would no longer come back to him. He fought his greatest urge to chase him and held him close but… 

"Not yet…" He mumbled, also touching an object on his finger. 

*** 

The next few days passed with the absence of a certain blue-eyed tensai. His friends were absolutely worried about him. But the one who worried him the most is definitely Tezuka. And finally, that Saturday, just before his departure, the stoic boy came over to his house.

"Aniki is not home." He was greeted by a very angry Yuuta right away. 

"Yes, he is." He replied just as serious. 

"I told you he's not home! Didn't you hear me?!" 

"Does this not prove that he IS home?" Tezuka showed his missed call list and it read 'Shuusuke's home'. 

"That-" Yuuta lost his words. 

The bespectacled shot a glare at Yuuta and pushed him aside. As a matter of fact, Fuji WAS locking himself up inside his room. Maybe it was the first time during those years that he cried. Yuuta had tried to make him go out of his room but he never do. He hadn't even had meal since last night. 

_I must look ridiculous like this… _"Tezuka…" He murmured to his ring. 

"Shuusuke…" As if he heard Fuji mumbled his name, Tezuka too, whispered his name through the door. 

"It's all because of you! He hasn't been eating anything since last night you know?!" 

"What did you say?!" The green-haired teen said in shock. "Shuusuke, open the door!" 

"Stop it! He doesn't wanna see you!" 

"Is that so…?" He thought that it's time already. " You, I wanna have a talk with you." He pointed at Yuuta. 

"Huh?" Yuuta was kinda confused but followed him outside nonetheless. 

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji faintly heard their conversation. By that time, he had moved himself so that he was leaning against the door, hugging his knees. Tears that had previously stopped now streamed down his cheek once again. 

"Listen to me, Fuji-otouto. It's just a scheme. All I want is to give your brother a surprise on his birthday, but it all turned out to be like this." Tezuka tried to explain. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think he mistook the whole thing. He thought that I was going out with Atobe, didn't he? I was just asking him to find me a lounge that time." 

"Re-really?" The younger's eyes widened as he was taken aback. 

"Why should I lie? Now I want you to give me a hand please…" Tezuka told him the whole thing. He told him what he had to do, the place and time, and he left afterwards. 

*** 

"May I come in?"

"…Tezuka?" 

"Iie, Yuuta des. He's gone already. Aren't you gonna see him off?" 

"…" 

"Aniki, I'm coming-" 

Before Yuuta even had a chance to open the door, his brother had already stormed out of his room. Good thing Yuuta managed to caught his wrist. 

"Wait! I'll take you to him." 

"Yuuta…" Fuji gave him that pained look. 

"Aniki…" 

*** 

"Nya~~! Ooishi, has Tezuka called you?"

"Yup, he just did and he said that he told Fuji's brother about our plan. He seemed a bit troubled though." 

"So, does that explain why he's late?" 

"I suppose it does, senpai." Came a freshman's voice. 

"Ooh, Echizen! There you are! I've been looking for you, you know?" Momo glomped on him affectionately. 

"M-Momo-sanpai!" The younger instantly blush. 

"Urusai!" A hiss was heard. 

"Nani?! Don't interfere with one's problems, mamushi!" 

"Yarou!!" 

"Maa, the two of you. Please stop-" 

Ooishi never had a chance to finish his words as the door swung open, revealing a quite familiar guy. 

"Saeki?!" Everyone gaped. 

"Huh? What?" The aforementioned was confused. 

"I invited him." Came a familiar voice, followed by a certain someone. 

"Tezuka nya?" 

"Sorry I'm late." He stated. 

"You're still gonna do 'that' right? Now let's get it ready." Ooishi dragged the captain away to somewhere. 

"Ooishi-senpai, I wanna help!" Momo exclaimed. 

"Me too, Ooishi!" And Eiji came after. 

"Ano, Echizen-kun, what are theytalking about?" Saeki asked the boy, which happened to be the closest Seigaku regular at the time. 

"Saa… Don't wanna spoil it." He smirked before leaving for the bar. 

"Huh…?" Now Saeki was REALLY confused. He only knew that it's gonna be Fuji's birthday in any minutes, and Tezuka invited him to the prodigy's b'day party but… Hey, where's Fuji? 

***  
  


"To this place." Yuuta showed the taxi driver a piece of paper.

"…" Fuji hadn't spoken a word since then. It was clear that he was crying. His eyes were still red and puffy, and his usual smile is no longer visible on his beautiful face. He seemed so deep in thoughts. Thoughts of a certain someone. A few minutes later… 

"Aniki…" 

"Aniki, we're here." Yuuta shook his shoulders gently. 

"Ah, gomen." The two then got off the taxi after paying. "Why are we here?" 

"Come and see it by yourself." 

"But, we should've been at Narita Airport! Tezuka's plane should've been taking off by now!" He said in panic. 

"Calm down, aniki. Just… come inside first." Yuuta pushed him. 

And when the door opened… 

"Surprise!!" Everyone cheered. 

"Eh?" Cerulean orbs snapped open. "Minna? Saeki too?" 

"Fuji~~!!!!! It's almost your b'day nya~~!!" Eiji glomped him right away. 

"You guys… Thank you all." He broke into a smile. _Demo Tezuka…_

"Long time no see, Fuji." Said Saeki. 

"Yeah. How can you-" 

"Fuji-senpai, let's party!!" Momo grabbed his hands. 

"Oh yeah! Come on baby!" Kawamura said after Ryoma gave him the racket amd smirked oh-so-evilly. 

"Eh, matte!" _I need to see Tezuka! But I guess… now it's too late._

Everyone enjoyed the party, the snacks, music, atmosphere, and of course, a little bit of alcohol is needed for this kind of party. Really, for Fuji, this might be the best birthday party he had ever had. But it'll surely be much nicer if only Tezuka was there with him. 

"Ne, Saeki, who proposed this party?" Fuji asked him as he took a seat at the bar. 

"You'll soon see. Very soon." Just when Saeki finished his line, the bartender came to him and gave Fuji a blue colored cocktail. 

"One Tezuka's special just for you." The captain offered him with a subtle smile. 

"Te-Tezuka…?" His azure eyes widened. "You-aren't you-Germany?" He stammered. 

"Enjoy yourselves." Saeki left them smiling as the bespectacled came closer to Fuji. 

"I missed the plane." He tried to find a good reason. Not good enough. 

"Liar." Tezuka didn't reply, but instead, he put his arms around the smaller boy's waist. 

"I really can't lie to you, ne…?" He whispered to those silky brown strands. 

"…" Suddenly, he felt warmth on his shirt. Drops of tears escaped the brunette's beautiful eyes. 

"Shuusuke?" He loosened his embrace. 

"Why? Aren't you going out with Atobe?" He asked. From far, Inui secretly gathered many data about them tonite. 

"What? I was only asking for his suggestion. For this party." 

"Can I trust you this time?" He stared at the taller's brown eyes. 

"…You just have to." He cupped his chin gently before bringing their lips together into a heartfelt kiss. Fuji's knees went weak and soon, he moaned into the kiss, whish resulted the captain to tighten his embrace. 

"Kunimitsu…" He said breathless. 

"Happy birthday, koi…" Tezuka smiled. A genuine smile that made him look even more handsome. It was then the clock struck twelve. "I'm the first one right?" 

"Mm hmm" He flashed a bright smile. "Thank you." 

"Shuusuke, I wanna ask you something." He sounded a bit more serious. 

"Nani?" He looked up cutely. 

"Why aren't you wearing that?" Tezuka pointed at the ring. 

"It's because…" Fuji gazed softly at him. "I'm waiting for you to put it on my finger." 

"Eh?" The captain took some time thinking. 

Then without taking more time, Tezuka took off Fuji's necklace, took the ring, and slid it into his ring finger. To this, the prodigy smiled. 

"So, what do you want for your b'day present?" 

"Hmm… Tell me that you love me." A sweet smile appeared on his face. 

"Wha-? You know I do." 

"Please…" He pleaded. 

*sigh* "…I love you." 

"Tee hee…." Fuji then, turned around to join their friends. He was about to invite his lover when strong arms wrapped his slim frame from behind, making him startled. 

"I love you, my Shuusuke. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much." He whispered lowly at Fuji's ears. 

"And I love my Kunimitsu…" He closed his eyes and leaned closer to his love. "Always…" 

**-|OWARI|- **

A/n: Is it bad? Is it good? Pls review! . damn! I can't help writing this fic since Fuji's b'day only comes once in four years. So, to Fuji, tanjoubi ni omedetto!!!!! ^^ And for my beta reader (u know who you are) lotsa thankies! And to all readers too! 


End file.
